Quiero dormir cansado
by Priss
Summary: ICHIGOxRUKIA. Songfic. Oneshot. Cerró los ojos, entre agotado y desesperado por escapar de esa realidad que lo ataba a un mundo sin poderes, ni shinigamis, ni hollows o gatos que hablan. . . un mundo sin Rukia.


**. Quiero dormir cansado .**

De: **PRISS.**

 _02-JUL-12_

 _24-AGT-12_

* * *

 _Cerró los ojos, entre agotado y desesperado por escapar de esa realidad que lo ataba a un mundo sin poderes, ni shinigamis, ni hollows o gatos que hablan. . . un mundo sin Rukia._

* * *

 **~ Ichi-nii, la cena está lista.**

 **~ No, gracias, no tengo hambre.**

Los ojos claros de la hermana menor de los Kurosaki se tornaron tristes y decepcionados.

 **~ Pero es tu platillo favorito.**

Insistió Yuzu, tratando de que su hermano se llevase algo al estómago por ese día.

 **~ ¡ Lo siento !. Mañana lo comeré en el desayuno.**

Le decía el pelinaranja mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, sin siquiera mirar a su hermana, sin notar lo preocupada que la tenía.

 **~ Déjalo, Yuzu.**

 **~ ¡ Pero, Karin-chan !. . .**

La menor de las gemelas se giró donde su hermana, tratando de hallar apoyo, pero la pelinegra se mostró fastidiada con la actitud de su hermana.

 **~ Él no va a mejorar hasta que Rukia-chan vuelva.**

Yuzu bajó la mirada, abatida.

Ya había pasado más de un año y no tenía muchas esperanzas de que la Kuchiki fuese cuando menos a visitar a su hermano. . . seguramente Ichigo tenía una visión mucho más pesimista que ella.

 **.**

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Quiero dormir cansado_

 _para no pensar en ti;_

 _quiero dormir profundamente_

 _y no despertar llorando_

 _con la pena de no verte._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 **.**

El pelinaranja se dejó caer de mala gana sobre su cama. Cansado, desganado, sin ninguna motivación para mover un solo musculo. Vamos, sin razón alguna para seguir adelante.

Estaba cansado sin siquiera haber hecho algo que lo ameritara. O quizás sí. . . estaba saturado de actividades durante el día, la escuela, los clubs de deportes, las tareas, TODO. . . para que al llegar a casa estuviese totalmente cansado y así poder dormir profundamente. . .

 **~ Y no pensar en ella.**

Susurró para sí, mirando el techo de la habitación.

Era la única vía de escape que le quedaba, pero necesitaba estar agotado, porque solo así, en la profundidad de su letargo, evitaba soñar con cierta shinigami. Si no lo hacía así, seguramente despertaría en medio de la noche, añorándola, sintiéndola a su lado, producto de su deseo, materializada aun después de abrir los ojos, casi tan real. . . pero seguían siendo solo ilusiones.

Ya le había pasado tantas veces y siempre un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, por culpa del coraje, la frustración y la impotencia de no poder verla ni ser capaz de ir a la sociedad de almas y traerla a rastras al mundo humano, con él. . . donde ella pertenecía.

 **.**

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Quiero dormir cansado_

 _y no despertar jamás;_

 _quiero dormir eternamente_

 _porque estoy enamorado_

 _y ese amor no me comprende._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 **.**

Ichigo apretó la sobrecama, así como ojos y dientes.

Su vida, justo ahora, era poco más que patética, añorando a una mujer que no estaba viva realmente y unos poderes que no volvería a tener nuevamente. ¿Y cuál era la única solución que le quedaba?

 _"¡ Una muy cobarde. !"_

Con este pensamiento, el Kurosaki cerró los ojos, entre agotado y desesperado por escapar de esa terrible realidad que lo ataba a un mundo sin poderes, ni shinigamis, ni hollows o gatos que hablan. . . un mundo sin Rukia.

No, no quería saber nada de esa verdad, prefería dormir profundamente y desconectarse de todo o, mejor aún. . . permanecer dormido por siempre y no volver a abrir los ojos ya más. ¿Qué caso tenía?, si la chica que había cambiado su mundo, la que había detenido la triste lluvia. . .

 _"¡ La que amo. . . no está aquí. !"_

Pensaba, poco antes de caer rendido ante Morfeo, preguntándose. . . ¿por qué la Kuchiki no había ido una sola vez de visita al mundo humano?, ¿por qué no se quedó allí, a su lado?. . . ¿por qué parecía que la pelinegra no lo comprendía totalmente en ese aspecto?.

Era un idiota.

La culpa la tenía él por no hacerle saber sus sentimientos a esa maniática de conejos.

Si lo hubiese hecho, al menos en los míseros instantes en que ella comenzó a desvanecerse frente a sus ojos, ahora ellos dos, tal vez. . .

 **.**

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Durmiendo, vivir durmiendo._

 _Soñando, vivir soñando._

 _Hasta que tú regreses_

 _y te entregues en mis brazos._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 **.**

El Kurosaki abrió los ojos al sentir como un extremo de la cama se hundía ligeramente, como si alguien se hubiese sentado junto a él. Ichigo se incorporó ligeramente; sus ojos, desteñidos por la sorpresa, buscando en medio de la oscuridad. Una silueta de suaves curvas frente a él. . . de hermosos y brillantes ojos violetas.

 **~ ¡ Ru… kia !.**

Susurró él, al tiempo en que trataba de sentarse sobre la cama, más la voz de la joven lo detuvo.

 **~ Espera. . . quédate así, Ichigo.**

Dicho esto, la pelinegra se deslizó con movimientos sensuales y lentos hasta quedar totalmente recostada sobre el cuerpo del muchacho.

 **~ ¡ Qué patético eres !.**

Le susurró ella; sus labios tan cerca de los del joven, quien frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa enana a decirle aquello?.

 **~ ¡ Es tu culpa. !**

La pelinegra sonrió con tristeza al escucharlo.

Eso era algo que ella sabía muy bien.

 **~ Gomen na…**

 **~ ¡ Enana tonta. !**

El pelinaranja no pudo contra la tentación y en un rápido impulso, deslizó sus labios sobre la dulce boca de su compañera.

 **~ ¡ No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho, Rukia. !**

La confesión emergió en un susurró y entre pequeños, pero desesperados, besos.

Ella era su inspiración. No era el poder. ¿Cómo podía protegerla si no la tenía cerca?.

 _"¿Cómo. . . si ni siquiera puedo verla?."_

Pensaba. A sabiendas que su vida, desde que la shinigami se fue, no era más que una sombra. Ichigo se conformaba con dormir, soñar. . . y soñar que esa mujercita regresaba para estar con él por siempre.

 _"Pero ahora que ella está aquí. . . ¡ ya no tengo que soñar más. !"_

Pensaba el Kurosaki, infinitamente feliz de que sus sueños se tornasen realidad.

Mientras, entre besos y caricias, su shinigami se entregaba a él y él a ella. . . con todo el amor de este y el otro mundo. ¡ Como siempre debió ser !.

 ** _[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Prefiero vivir durmiendo,_

 _no quiero vivir llorando._

 _Hasta que tú comprendas_

 _que yo sigo enamorado._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 **.**

Que cruel y vacía era la realidad.

Ichigo llevaba despierto un par de horas y seguía inmóvil sobre la cama. Con sus ojos miel mirando el techo como si este, de pronto, fuese a mostrarle algo extraordinario.

Su mirar era tan triste. . . y vacío. Porque apenas al salir el sol, él abrió los ojos tan solo para encontrarse solo en la cama. Comprendiendo entonces que todo había sido un sueño.

 _"Uno hermoso e imposible."_

Pensaba, torciendo las cejas con pesar.

Ichigo estaba a punto de quebrarse. Se sentía sofocado, desesperado. No quería vivir así, no quería una vida sin Rukia a su lado, apoyándolo, haciéndolo más fuerte. ¿Qué caso tenía estar vivo si ella no estaba junto a él?. ¡No!. . . ¡ prefería mil veces morir !, después de todo, ya sabía lo que había después.

 _"¡ Una eternidad con ella. !"_

La idea lo llenaba de tentación.

Pero sabía que la Kuchiki no lo perdonaría si él llegase a cometer la tontería de acabar con su vida. No, era mejor toda una vida llena de tortuosa soledad, a que la enana lo rechazara por necio e idiota. Por ello, no le quedaba más remedio que pasar la vida entre sueños, porque al menos en sueños podía ver a Rukia, besarla, confesarle sus sentimientos. . . amarla. En la realidad solo podía llorar en silencio.

 **~ ¿Por qué no has regresado, enana?.**

Se preguntaba el Kurosaki.

Si la pelinegra fuese de visita, al menos por un día, serviría para que las nubes se fuesen por un tiempo. Pero ella no venía y a Ichigo no le quedaba otra opción más que esperar que Rukia reaccionase, que entendiera que él la necesitaba. . . que la quiere. Que debía volver al mundo real, entonces, sus sueños, donde se amaban, se volverían realidad. Pero hasta entonces. . .

Ichigo cerró los ojos una vez más, forzándose a dormir.

Así sería hasta que ella regresara. . . o hasta que él pudiese ir donde ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Fin .**

* * *

Tema: " **Quiero dormir cansado** ".

Interprete: **Emmanuel.**

Recordé esta canción y creo que es simplemente perfecta para describir como se sentía Ichigo durante esos diecisiete meses.

Bueno, podemos imaginar el romanticismo, lo cierto es que el pelinaranja solo reacciona hasta que ve a Rukia y luego…

vuelve a ser el de siempre.

Como sea, él si tenía todas esas actividades y el trabajo, sin duda quería mantenerse ocupado y cansado para no sentir nostalgia o añoranza de algo que ya imaginaba imposible.

* * *

 **.**


End file.
